1221 Blog Pt.3
"The Ancients"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 116. May 15th, 2028: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS MAY 15, 2028. YOUR PREFERENCES HAVE BEEN LOG...10111##ERROR##01101... Close. Too close. They nearly got me last week. I was sitting in my shack in the middle of NOWHERE when I heard a noise outside. Worldview Security? The Xalapa Police, those puppets? I had to run. I packed up my laptop and my food and fled into the darkness. All those years as a Guardian-Scout came in handy, and I managed to evade capture. Left a lot of things behind, but I got what is important. The research. The truth. I haven't lost it. It is here with me and the only place it is going is straight into the brain of the Net. Your brains. Every little bit of history I send out weakens their fortress of lies. We will chip and chip at their walls until all is exposed and the armies of righteousness will BURN THEM FOR.. what they have done to me. Us. Everyone. HISTORY. History. Yes. That is where we start. With history. The Sumerians. They were the first to be contacted. The Guardians, arriving in their pillars of light. We've all seen the cuneiform tablets, the records. We see them every time you access the Newswire for more than thirty minutes. The Church waves them in your face, as if to say WE ARE RIGHT. It's easy to worship Gods when you "know" they exist. Do you remember the other Gods? The Gods of Greece and Rome, of the Snow and Ice? The Spider and the Hammer? You know them now as cars. As stations. As weapons. Their stories are gone, or exist as fragments. India keeps their faith in the old Gods, but the Guardians never visited India, did they? Wherever the Guardians visited they stamped out the worship of the Gods of mankind, and replaced them with their own images. The Church says that ancient civilization chose to see them as Gods, and that is why they have not returned for over 800 years. 800 years to unify ourselves under one banner, one name. One belief. They want us to be ready for when the Guardians return, and accept them, but not worship them? How can you embrace something, but not worship it? Look where they come from? Heavenly beams of light? Those are Gods pictured, no matter how you paint it! So what is Worldview? I was approached by the Church -Melinda Bellhurst - and she tried to turn me against Worldview. But they are both one and the same. Different sides to a coin. Worldview has found a way to exist since that time in Sumeria. We know they influenced history. Control. The Church has existed too, though nameless for so many years. They claim to know the Will of the Guardians (their MISSION) and want only to bring us to their light. Faith. Somewhere they became one and the same. The same coin. Together they want your faith, but they also want to control you. Control through faith. Worldview says they are making the world a Better Place through the power of K-1. Through their alterations of history. A more "peaceful" place. Control. Sumeria. Two stories of Sumeria remain. Gilgamesh, whose endeavors were helped by the Guardians. Do you see what they did? They subverted our ability to create STORY. To create myth, and legend. They said "We are real. Do not look into the dark places of the world, for you will find only darkness, and naught light. Look to us, and share our knowledge." Scripture. Without our Gods, and with the Guardians controlling our myths we became limited in scope. We could see out into the world but choose not to. They offer us knowledge, but took away so much for it. So much for a few tablets to be waved on television. CONNECTION TERMINATED Notes *In Sumerian cuneiform: "POSTS GAINING POPULARITY" **At the end: "DANGEROUS" References Category:12212042